


Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）(END)

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski





	Kalsarikänn（pantsdrunk）(END)

直到《Origin》最后一个音符结束，ユヅル才意识到他几乎没有办法从冰面上爬起来。原本疼痛的右脚踝在连续、剧烈地压迫之后几近麻木。它软软地错着位，似乎和他的身体分离了。双手撑在冰面上，汗水从脸侧划落，咸涩的液体迷蒙了双眼，顺着鼻咽流入口腔并在舌根泛起森森苦意。周围的掌声、欢呼声在耳膜上轰鸣，从看台上抛下的黄熊滚落在身边。

他必须得赶紧起来行礼示意了。

ユヅル小心地把重心集中在左脚上，尽管如此，站起来的那一刻尖锐的疼痛还是一路直冲脑瓜顶，牵连着过度扭转的腰部肌肉，让他不得不紧咬着牙关。

而这……仅仅只是借力而已，还不及走路用力的一半。

【やばい，努力过头了啊】

他深深地弯下腰，向四周致敬，随即跛着向出口滑去。

身后赛场的光很亮，显得准备区黑漆漆的，Orser在下冰口等他，拿着拐杖，平时温和、平静的脸上写满了紧张，手上的动作也带着局促。

ユヅル能够感受到所有人的视线都集中在自己的身上。

而他……几乎快要哭出来。

“Everything will be OK, Yuzu” ,对方抱住了他，”You’re the gold.”

——

肾上腺素渐渐褪去，脆弱的躯壳开始感到被一个它容纳不下的强大灵魂撑得疼痛难忍。ユヅル听见内心有一个声音在诘难自己：

【为什么一定要赢呢？】  
【为什么要把如此珍贵的、花滑的人生赌给这场比赛呢？】

新赛季里脑内的奇奇怪怪的想法催使他做出的决定，如今让他不得不拄着拐杖，甚至无法穿着冰鞋站在领奖台上

悔恨和恐惧，这些大众从不认为会发生羽生結弦身上的情绪，此时此刻无比真实地支配了他。

【我得笑】

他试图想安慰自己一句“嘿，你至少是金牌！”，让自己轻松起来。

可是这并不能让他感到快乐，他反射性地举起手里的“The Gold Medal”僵硬地微笑，相机闪光灯晃得他的身影模糊不稳。

——  
“I hate being interviewed.” ユヅル费力把固定的右脚搬上车，在Orser教练身边抱怨着。

“Me, either.”，师徒两人无奈地对视，”Because you are always so crazy that I have nothing to do but keep silent most of time.（因为你总是大多数时间都疯到让我无fuck说）”

“No, please no!” ユヅル听到这儿不禁头痛地捂住了自己的脸。

“It’s not considerate to say that my honey bear is a total madman, especially after his breaking ankle. After all, it sounds so poor, right?”（我总不能在我的爱徒受伤之后还心大地说“他是个彻头彻尾的疯子”吧？毕竟这太可怜了不是吗？）Orser并不给他逃避的机会并开启了嘲讽模式，抱着手臂堆坐在车后座的一边，像一只气鼓鼓的黄熊精。

“I have been regretting and reflecting, and I promise it won’t happen again!（我在好好反省了，而且我保证不会再有）”, 他整个人向自己的教练软乎乎的身上靠过去，讨好地竖起三根手指向天发誓，”And……thank you Brian.”

“Never again（下不为例）”，Orser把手臂搭在他引以为傲的徒弟的肩上，搂了搂对方然后深长地叹了口气，”……I hope so.（……希望如此吧）”

——

“不赢就没有任何意义。”  
“每个动作不加分就没有任何意义。”

养伤的日子总是漫长得难以忍受，除了脚踝，身上的每一个关节都发出了锈滞一样“吱呀吱呀”的声音，然后开始疯狂想念上冰的日子，那些比赛，那些冰演。

【赢……似乎没有任何意义】  
【也许滑下去，遇见谁，成就谁，将花滑贯穿我的人生更有趣。】

ユヅル想到在芬兰与ボーヤン隔着被子的对话：

“I just want to win……but it’s painful.”，他被ボーヤン的手臂困住不能动弹，索性趴在他的身上嘟囔着。

“Why?”，良久他才听见对方从被子底下钻出的闷闷的声音。

“I want to be stronger and more powerful. かっこよかった！（我想变得强大，帅气的那种）” ユヅル抻长了声音，一字一顿地、认真地说道。

“Emmmmm……” ボーヤン突然陷入沉默，他想了好一会儿。在ユヅル感觉自己快要睡着的时候，费力地在被子里面蠕动掏出了手机。

然后ユヅル看见了屏幕上的字：赢，并没有让我觉得强大。而在每一次地坠落和登顶中，平和了心态的我，笑看风起云涌的我，才是。

【脆弱是我，强大亦是我。】

这是输赢没有办法定义的，人生给予每个人私密的财富，只有经历过的那个人才懂得。

“啊想到ボーヤン，法国站好像结束了？やばい”，蟋蟀俱乐部现阶段官方认证咸鱼·社交屏蔽器·ユヅル手忙脚乱地打开手机，忽略了爆满的信息箱和邮箱，打开了ISU官网。

“ひどい！不声不响地拿了金牌啊！”  
“这种事情不应该拿来和偶像炫耀一下吗？”  
“好歹有芬兰同床的情谊啊！”  
“我还受伤了诶！”

【走り続けたい（想继续滑下去）】  
【绝对不是“想赢”之类的鬼理由。】  
【想和大家一起。】

“叮”绿油油的软件响了一声，ユヅル立即点开了他的小迷弟刚刚发过来的消息：

“还钱！Pay it off! 返金する！”

信息的内容亲切地用三国语言翻译了一遍，并配上【我是认真的】.jpg的表情包，字里行间透露着自己的偶像欠债不还行径的郁闷。

ユヅル笑得在床上直打滚儿，他还记得当时在芬兰一起购物的时候自己“故意”忘记带信用卡的小心机，以及对方一脸“你陪我出来逛街改善心情居然要我花钱”的不可置信。他得意忘形地大笑着，然后碰到了还在愈合的脚踝，忍不住“嘶”了一声才收敛起恶劣的笑容。

“S-o- w-h-a-t-?”他一边念着一边一个字母一个字母地回复。

对方没有及时回复消息，但是对话框上不断变换的“Typing”再一次逗笑了ユヅル。

ボーヤン总是能让人感到快乐啊~

“叮”一听到声音，ユヅル一把抓起手机，随即疯狂大笑起来，惊得由美妈妈推门进来。

聊天界面亮着：

就知道你不还钱！！所以我亲自来了！【就问你怕不怕】.jpg

聊天的背景是两个人在芬兰的一个公交车站的合照，其他人都低头看着手机沉默地等距排着队，只有他们两个紧紧地黏在一起开怀大笑，自己还穿着ボーヤン不知道从哪里掏出来的又一件长款羽绒服。

“我都受伤了，你还想着要钱【委屈巴巴】.jpg”  
“两码事好吗？”

“痛-い～【要抱抱】.jpg”  
“该！【冷漠脸】.jpg”

“所我为啥会受伤啊？不能和ボーヤン一起滑冰，好讨厌~【费解】.jpg”  
“大概是……老天爷专治犟眼子。”

老天大概是想告诉我们做什么事情都不要立Flag，佛系一点挺好。

——

“妈妈做的菜很好吃”，吃饭时ユヅル突然没由来蹦出的一句，让由美惊讶地抬起眼，仔细端详着自己的儿子，“Orser很棒，大家都很好，所以我也会很好。”

“妈妈，很抱歉，让你担心”，ユヅル认真地看着母亲，“我会好好保护自己的。”

【失眠也好，脚踝也好。】  
【至于胜利……】

“我还是没有答案啊！”，由美看着下一秒就薅着头发烦恼的儿子，忍不住偷了一个笑：

“人生は長い道のりだ。（人生漫漫长路。）”

——

ボーヤン还是没能赶上和偶像的约定，一起体验芬兰的传统风俗……Kalsarikänn（Pantsdrunk）。

从购物中心刚抵达住所，就到了中国队该离开芬兰的时候。

“You owe me a gold.”，对方给了他一个拥抱，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“Well, you owe me money, remember, it’s a deal.”， ボーヤン心心念着“我一定会要回我的钱”，态度极为端正地和对方交易，并且完全没有意识自己为啥会突然欠了对方一个金牌。

“Deal（成交）”

然而，在他夺得法国站的金牌，如今坐在飞往多伦多的飞机上，他……

也依旧没有想明白。

不过：

“I promise you a gold, and here I am.”

——

ユヅル一第一次安静地坐在蟋蟀俱乐部的休息区，平和地看着别人滑冰。他的手指一直摩挲着手机，期待着它的震动。

“Gold is coming, but why I owe you one?!!!”

随着这条消息，行李箱的声音越来越近。

“Coz you are the gold, buddy , the solid gold”，ユヅル一轻声说。


End file.
